The Adventures of the Vocaloids l Worst title evar
by OhMyGawsh
Summary: There is no real summary. This is not a one-shot, if I have time I will make many chapters, each one like... Like a new episode! M-rated for cussing and sexual content later... Possibly... IDK. Chapter 1 out now.


Kaito peeks around the corner. No sight of anyone anywhere. He decides the coast is clear. He puts one foot out of his room in the Vocaloid house. He again checks for anyone watching. He catches sight of Big Al, but luckily he has not looked at Kaito. Kaito continues out of his room to Miku's.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Kaito's head whips around, facing Big Al. Kaito looks back at where Big Al was previously standing, all the way down the hall. It's gotta be at least 20 feet away.

"H-how did you-"

"Where are you going?" He repeats. Kaito blushes, looks down towards Miku's room, stares at the floor.

"Th-the b-bathroom..." Kaito whimpers. Big Al sighs, grabbing Kaito by the shirt collar. Kaito shrieks.

"...HEY. Where were you REALLY going?" Big Al tightens his grip. Kaito points to Miku's room. Big Al sighs.

"I told you not to go in there."

"Why?"

"Because you're a pervert!"

"But-" Big Al drops him to the ground.

"She's not your type anyway. Try someone like Meiko." Kaito whines.

"But Meiko's ugly!" Kaito sighs. Big Al shakes his head.

"Think about it, Miku's 2 years younger than you. Len, Oliver, maybe even Piko is better for her."

"No fair."

"Life is no fair, Kaito. Get over it." Big Al sits on the couch, flips on the TV. Kaito sits in a chair nearby.

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, Big Al."

"What?"

"Why did I see you in Miku's room last night?"

"H-huh? I wasn't! C-creeping is for you, not me..."

"You were carrying something, if I recall..."

"Don't recall, please! I mean... I wasn't, stop it already!"

"Maybe I will have a look in your room..." Kaito stands up.

"Stop it!" Big Al pushes him away from the hallway. "NO ONE enters my room."

"What do you have to hide? HUHHHH?"

"NOTHING!" Big Al grabs the nearest potted plant, waving it above his head in a threatening manner.

"Oh, well... Okay," Kaito shrugs. "I was going to review the photos from Miku's recent photo shoot with you but..." Big Al stops. He knows about the internet. He knows all about the cute and innocent clothing Miku tends to wear during shoots.

"Ph-photo...shoot?"

"Yeah." Kaito grabs the envelope off of the table, pretends to open it and look at the pictures. "Wow, she looks pretty... _Kawaii,_ if you know what I mean." Big Al's eyes grow sparkely. "Do you want to see them?"

"...I want to see them..." Kaito throws the envelope down to the bottom of the staircase. Big Al dashes after it. Kaito takes advantage of this time by running to the end of the hall, to Big Al's room. He opens the door.

Kaito stands in the doorway with a feeling that is a mixture of disgust, awe, and pleasure. Posters, everywhere. Little dolls, plushies, sitting on the dresser. Stacks and stacks of... Panties. All from Teto, Rin, Gumi, and Miku. Big Al catches up to Kaito, envelope in hand.

"..."

"Big Al, what the fuck?" Big Al looks down, sighing, his cheeks pink.

"I told you no one enters my room..."

"I know you did but... WHAT THE FUCK?" Kaito waves his arms around. He explores the room. Big Al follows. Kaito stares and stares at the posters, pictures on the wall. Big Al tacks the Miku ones on too. Kaito picks up a doll depicting Chibi Miku.

"Don't touch those"

"Okay." Kaito gasps and points to the panties on the top of one stack. "Those are Miku's panties!'

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Kaito ignores Big Al's comment but still blushes. He picks them up.

"You really are a lolicon, aren't you, Big Al?" Kaito shakes his head. "I know I'm a pervert, but I don't dedicate a shrine to the cutest girls in the house..."

"But you have one of Miku"

"...Shut up." Kaito holds Miku's panties out in front of his face. The white ones with the light blue stripes. "I'm taking these back to Miku."

"...Okay, fine."

"I wasn't asking your permiss-" Miku walks in.

"...!"

"...!"

"...?" Miku looks at them, then around the room. At Big Al, at Kaito. "Kaito?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Are those... Are those my panties?"

"...No." Miku snatches them away.

"Kaito, I can't believe you!"

"But I wasn't...!"

"To think I actually thought you weren't-" She waves her hand, "-weird!" She looks around the room, Big Al's face bright red. She looks at him. "Uh... nice room, Big Al...," she looks at the wall. "Are those my pic- You know what? Nevermind." With that she walks out the door.

"..."

"..." Miku walks back in. She walks up to Kaito. She slaps him across the cheek.

She again walks out.


End file.
